


Pre-Kerberos: Shidge

by sjoy99



Series: Voltron Ships: Pre-Kerberos [2]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-08
Updated: 2018-01-08
Packaged: 2019-03-02 01:26:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 878
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13307499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sjoy99/pseuds/sjoy99
Summary: The Holt's invite Shiro for dinner.





	Pre-Kerberos: Shidge

Samuel Holt put his water glass down after a big “aaaahh” after drinking the whole thing in one go. “Katie, are you ready for dinner tonight?”

“Well, I keep thinking I am, but Mom has told me to clean something or another every five seconds, so...maybe not?” Katie chuckled.

“Oh, she’s just excited that Takashi is coming over. You know how she gets when there are guests coming.”

“Unfortunately, yes I do. I even had to clean my room! As if he’s going in there!?” 

“Well, you never know, even though he’s been here a few times she might give him a tour...again.”

They both laughed, but were cut off as soon as Colleen walked into the kitchen.

“What are you two giggling about?” she smirked.

“N-nothing honey!! We definitely weren’t making fun of you!” lied Sam.

She slapped his butt with the feather duster and he jumped. “Sure you weren’t!” 

“You know I love you!” said Mr. Holt as he scooped Mrs. Holt in for a kiss.

“Ew. I didn’t come out of my room for this! What’s the ETA of food on the table??” snarked Katie.

Colleen rolled her eyes with a smile, “Probably in an hour or so, considering all I have to do is get it out of the CrockPot and plate it. Which means you better get dressed, missy!”

“What?! What’s wrong with what I have on?” Katie cried.

“Don’t you want to look good for Shiro?” her mom winked.

Katie blushed. “Pfft. You’re crazy. I don’t even know what you’re talking about…” She scurried back to her room. 

After she slipped on her purple dress and headband, she looked herself up and down in the mirror.

“Why? Why am I doing this? I only wear this thing like...twice a year. I don’t even like Shiro.”

Suddenly there was a knock and Matt pushed open her slightly cracked door. 

“Yo lil’ sis! WOAAAAHHH. Who’re you all dressed up for?” he gasped “Could it be my little Pidgeon has a thing for Shiro!?” 

“Shut up, Matt! Mom told me to dress nicely… okay?”

“I’m just teasin dude, you look great! Speaking of Shiro, though, he’s here… and dinner is almost ready. You might want to come out and say hello.” 

She followed closely behind Matt into the dining room and made herself uncomfortable in a seat at the table. 

“Ah, Katie! Nice of you to show up!” Cried her mother. “Here, help me finish putting the plates on the table!”

“Why don’t you make Matt do it!? It’s not like he’s much of a help anyway” She retorted. 

Colleen raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth but before she could say anything Shiro burst into laughter.

“Sorry, sorry... I just know it’s true!” Shiro laughed. “Can’t make him do anything he doesn’t want to.” 

Sam smiled and was about to chime in before Katie added on “And all he wants to do is sit around and play on his Mercury Gameflux!”

Now everyone was chuckling except Matt. “Come on guys” he yelled. “Pidge, I will SPIT in your food!!!”

“Oooh so gross!” she laughed as Matt and Colleen finished plating the table. 

Soon dinner was underway complete with dad jokes from Sam, compliments on the food from everyone, and awkward accidental eye contact between Shiro and Katie at least twice. Then, the conversation took an unexpected turn. 

“So, shiro, are you single?” asked Colleen.

Shiro almost spat out his food. “Sorry, what did you say?”

“Oh! My bad. It’s just that you’re a poster-boy for the Garrison! The ladies must be all over you. I know Matt is jealous.” 

“Hey!” cried Matt.

“And Katie is always cooped up in her room. She could stand to go out, that’s for sure!”

Katie shot her mother daggers. 

“What. ThE. HELL!” she thought.

Shiro blushed and scratched his head. “Um, no. I mean...yes! I’m single but….well I’mjusttoobusy!” he said scrambling. 

“Well! That’s too bad isn’t it Sam?”

“Um-hmm” sam mumbled as he stuffed his face with food to avoid the awkwardness. 

“For your information MOM, I could totally get a girlfriend!” said Matt.

The whole table laughed and Katie was grateful that Matt was always obliviously unaware of awkward situations.

After dinner was over and everyone had said their goodbyes to shiro and went back to their respective rooms, Katie pretended to go to the bathroom only to rush out as Shiro was leaving.

“Hey wait!” She yelled 

“Hey! Did I forget something?” asked Shiro.

“No no sorry I just. Ugh. Sorry about my mom! She says weird stuff sometimes… a lot, actually” Katie blushed.

“Oh!” Shiro immediately recalled the awkward incident at the table. He came back to the door frame and rested his arm on it above his head. “It’s fine, I know your mom’s a little crazy. I think all moms are.”

He smiled and suddenly Katie’s heart skipped a beat. Why was he standing at the door like that? Was he trying to show off his biceps or something?

“Anyway!” He said, “Tell your mom thanks again for dinner! And um, I’ll see you later, Katie.” He smiled again and did a small wave before Katie Closed the door. 

“Damn it. I do have a thing for Shiro!”


End file.
